Left Behind
by Cheekypoo
Summary: What happens when Sam has to leave Jack behind on a planet.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea so there.  
  
  
  
"Carter get us home now!" Colonel Jack O'Neill yelled at his Major. Through the gunfire and blasts from the Goa'uld staff weapons. They were 'peacefully' conducting an as Jack liked to put it 'sit on my ass while Daniel looks at rocks and Carter plays in the dirt' kind of mission when the Goa'uld decided to join the fun. All was not well.  
  
"Yes sir" Carter replied running up to the DHD to dial Earth. When she finished the Star gates inner circle began to spin. Moments later the gate sprang to life. "Sir lets go" Major Sam Carter called.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c jumped through the gate leaving Carter and O'Neill behind. Jack got up and started running to the gate Sam not to far ahead of him when he ran into 'Air' "OW for crying out loud" Jack yelled from his sitting position rubbing his nose.  
  
"Sir what's wrong?" Sam asked running towards her CO.  
  
"Carter stop!" Jack yelled gesturing with his hand.  
  
"Sir?" Carter asked looking over his shoulder seeing the Jaffa advancing on their position.  
  
"It's a wall or something?" Jack said reaching in front of himself only to be stopped by a shimmering substance following his fingers.  
  
Sam started panicking she never wanted to leave him behind not with the way his past was. She was relived when he told her about his past how he had been left behind and then captured and tortured. She wanted to help him and now that she knew what was wrong she could but right now at this moment she couldn't get to him and knew what he was going to make her do. "Sir is there away around it?"  
  
"No, Carter listen to me I want you to go back and get help okay?"  
  
"No, I wont leave you behind"  
  
"Carter listen I can't get over there, there's no other way please just go through the gate and get help."  
  
"But sir I'm not leaving you." Sam said tears about to come any second.  
  
"Sam please jus." Jack was cut off by Sam.  
  
"Jack NO Never leave a man behind remember?"  
  
"Yes I do, hell I came up with it but you have to go." Jack looked over his shoulder and saw the Jaffa coming closer. "Sam please just go NOW"  
  
"No" Sam's voice was shaking and her tears had begun to fall.  
  
"Sam listen you go back and get help okay I'll be waiting nothing will happen because I know you'll come back for me." With that Jack raised his Hand so it was flat on the surface.  
  
Sam copied him with her hand and slowly nodded "I'm coming back for you I always will and if you're not her I will find you." Sam said  
  
"I know you will Sam I trust you. See you soon." Jack took his hand away and started running along the wall away from the Jaffa and Sam.  
  
"See you soon" Sam whispered, She turned around and ran for the gate.  
  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" She heard the colonel yell before she fell through the gate.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the SGC General Hammond and the rest of Sg-1 awaited the arrival of their teammates.  
  
"Where are they?" Asked General Hammond who was starting to get worried for his 2IC and Major Carter.  
  
"They were right behind us sir" Daniel told the General also fearing that something was wrong.  
  
"They were indeed Daniel Jackson, General Hammond would it not be wise to go back to the planet and find out?" Teal'c questioned raising his eyebrows to new heights.  
  
"Just give them a moment Teal'c" Just then Sam came through with tear stained checks and a very shocked look on her face.  
  
"Major Carter where is Colonel O'Neill?" Asked the General  
  
"I left him behind, Oh God I left him Behind" Sam brought her hand up over her mouth and the tears began falling once more.  
  
"Sam you what?" Daniel asked. He never thought that Sam would leave anyone behind and after he over heard the conversation that she had with Jack earlier that week he never expected it to be Jack that would be left behind.  
  
"There was some kind of wall I couldn't get to him. I.. I . I left him behind he told me to go but, but I could have stayed I.. I. Oh god why did I leave?"  
  
"Doctor Jackson please take Major Carter to the Infirmary, we will debrief in 20 minuets." General Hammond looked over at Sam who was still crying.  
  
"Yes of course General" Daniel started towards Sam and took her arm and pulled her up "Come on Sam lets go get you checked out okay."  
  
"No we have to go back for him, I promised that I would go back for him Sir I promised" Sam said looking at the General  
  
"Major we will go back but first you need to calm down and get checked out by the doctor understood."  
  
"Yes sir" Sam knew that they would go back for him but still thought now was better then later.  
  
******  
  
When Jack was running he was suddenly very aware that more Jaffa were coming out of the trees in front of him which for him was not very good ' Okay Jack just turn and run the other way that's all you have to do' Jack turned and forgot that there was indeed a wall there and ran into it again ' Oh great just great nice one Jack, Oh ok hurry up now there getting closer and closer and oh no here it comes "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" Okay great I've been shot with a zat gun oh slowly fading now I really hope Sam's okay. Oh. Oh note to self when I see Sam tell her that I love her I've been meaning to do that lately' Suddenly Jack only saw black.  
  
When Jack woke up it was really dark and he knew he was in a Goa'uld ship. His hands were tied up behind his back and he was only wearing his t-shirt and pants his jacket and vest and everything else were taken from him. "Hello is anyone out there?" he called through what was most likely the door.  
  
"The Tauri is awake go tell Zambia"  
  
Jack heard one Jaffa yell to another and then someone running away. Moments later the door was opening and Jack saw a woman come in she long brown hair and deep blue eyes, she was wearing a skirt that had a slit all the way up her thigh and her top was over her shoulders and stopped just below her chest the whole outfit was a cream colour and had jewels to match. " Well you are Colonel O'Neill Of the Tauri correct?" Asked the woman.  
  
"Yeah what's it to you?" Jack asked suddenly regretting even answering.  
  
"You will make an excellent addition to me pets" The Woman replied smiling at Jack.  
  
"I don't think so who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am Zambia your god"  
  
"Um no I don't think so" Jack said looking up as if searching his brain for the answer.  
  
"Jaffa?" Zambia called to her Jaffa.  
  
"Yes my god"  
  
"Let us begin I want him begging for mercy by the end of this day"  
  
Jack suddenly felt like he really didn't want to be there at this time. 'God damn it. Why does this always happen to me why?' He asked himself as the Jaffa were dragging him through the halls of the ship. When they finally stopped they were outside of what looked like a brand new hell. Fire was burning all over the place, there was no gold lettering on the walls and then of course there were the chains hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Two days later at least that was what Jack thought had past, he never really knew there was no sun and his watch was taken from him, oh and then they never gave him a bed he was always chained to the ceiling by his arms, which were really starting to hurt. He already received two broken ribs from being punched by the Jaffa, shot by the Zat gun a few times and one hell of a headache from that goddamn ribbon device. Now only moments from now his hourly torture would start again.  
  
"Jonathan. I hope were feeling like begging today" Zambia was always an ass.  
  
"Like hell I am" Zambia just smiled.  
  
"Tell me Jonathan who is your god?"  
  
Jack thought for a moment 'Okay last time she asked me I said Jesus Christ and I got a broken rib for that. Then there was not you and there was another rib and last time I laughed at her and got Zat gun so now what? Oh I got it'  
  
"Well Jonathan tell me who is your god?"  
  
"Batman and if he finds out about this your gonna be in trouble" Jack replied  
  
"I'm sorry wrong answer Jonathan. Jaffa?"  
  
"Yes my god?"  
  
"No more food or water for my pet until he has learned"  
  
"Yes my Queen"  
  
"You Bitch" Jack held his breath waiting for the punch but it never came, instead he felt Zambia's hand tracing his cheek and following down his bear chest and then it hit him her long nails digging into his flesh near his ribs.  
  
"You will learn to hold your tongue my pet"  
  
******  
  
"WHAT do you mean giving up? We can't give up. I wont give up," Sam was yelling at the General who had just decided to call off the search for the colonel.  
  
"Major I'm sorry but Jack it gone by now it has been over two months since you left him on P9P-3X6 he is long gone by now I'm sorry but there's nothing left to do"  
  
"That's right Two month's since I left him on that planet. I promised him that I would find him and I would never give up so I'm not going to General. He will never be dead until I see a body"  
  
"Major please I understand if you wish to continue searching for him. Unfortunately you will have to do it while exploring other planets we will no longer be sending out search parties for him understood?" Asked the General in a sympathetic voice, He along with everyone else knew how she felt about him and how much this was hurting her but there was nothing else he could do.  
  
"Fine whatever General" Sam gave a salute and left the office. Sam never stopped blaming herself for what happened she was always thinking 'If only I was smarter I would have been able to take that wall down or make it so it never went up, If I was smarter I never would have left him."  
  
******  
  
After being killed, and the revived, over 100 times in the past 7 months, and seen Charlie his dead son over 15. Jack was losing his mind; he had forgotten about the SGC his friends, Family, and all because of some drink they were giving him. Jack became paranoid, he was afraid of doing something wrong and the consciences that came with it. They had moved him to a room that was extremely small and gave him no body contact at all, not that he wanted it every time he had some it was in the form of a punch or kick and there were those nails and the whip. He hated the whip. No matter what they did to him he would always remember three little words 'See you soon'  
  
"Jonathan?" Zambia made frequent visits to see Jack, Only to watch him suffer.  
  
"Y...Ye.yes my Queen" Jack had made his way to the corner of the room as always he had his knee's as close to his body as possible and his hands covering his face.  
  
"Look me in the eye's Jonathan"  
  
"NO, No I mustn't"  
  
"Come now Jonathan LOOK me in the eye's" Zambia Moved to stand right beside Jack.  
  
Jack slowly lifted his head to look the woman in the eyes. "Never look at me in the eye's you pitiful Tauri you have no such privilege." Zambia yelled at Jack who was now shaking uncontrollably from fear. "Stand up you fool" She waited for Jack to arise. When he didn't she became furious " Come now Jonathan if you stand I will not punish you for your wrong doing" At those words Jack shot up from the floor. "That's better now come here I have a gift for you"  
  
When Jack was close enough Zambia took out a blade and slashed Jack across the chest. The wound was deep but she didn't care. All she did was Laugh at his suffering.  
  
"My goddess the Tauri are coming with the To'kra they will be attacking."  
  
"Fool why did you not tell me sooner"  
  
"We just spotted them my queen they were hidden in the shadow of the moon"  
  
Zambia and the Jaffa left Jack alone. The door was left open because Jack would never dream of leaving. He laid down on the small bed his head was hanging over while the blood slowly dripped to the floor. He slowly pulled a blanket over him. Whispering to himself "See you soon" Over and over again.  
  
******  
  
"Daniel is that C4 ready yet" Sam asked Daniel when she was finished placing her C4 and the control panel.  
  
"Yeah Sam I'm done you ready Teal'c?"  
  
"Indeed I am Daniel Jackson"  
  
"Good let's get out of here before they know where here shall we?" Sam asked her group.  
  
"You got my vote" Daniel replied  
  
"Mine as well Major Carter" Teal'c added  
  
"Good lets go" Sam slowly made her way through the ship to the ring room where they would be transferred back to the ship that was waiting to take them home. When Sam heard it. It was very faint but she heard it. Those three words never left her since that day and now she heard them again. "Daniel do you hear that?" She asked him.  
  
"What Sam hear what?"  
  
"Ssshhh listen"  
  
"See you soon"  
  
"Sam who I that?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I think." Sam was cut off by the sound of Jaffa running through the halls.  
  
"We must hide Jonathan for Zambia believes they have come for him," One of the Jaffa stated.  
  
"Jonathan" Sam whispered.  
  
"Major Carter I believe that there are only two of them. If the prisoner is who I believe then we must get to him."  
  
"Teal'c, Daniel cover me I'm going down that hall there to find him okay?"  
  
"Go Sam hurry we'll be there as soon as were finished here"  
  
"Okay" Sam got up and ran for the hall. Dodging the blast from the staff weapons as she ran. She heard Daniel and Teal'c firing at the Jaffa and slowly they all went down. The sound was getting louder and louder when Sam saw it. The little room at the end of the hall, where the sound was coming from. She walked in and saw him, the man she was looking for lying on a bed with a small pool of blood under his head. Saying those word "See you soon"  
  
"Oh my god Jack" Sam yelled. She ran over to him and placed her hand on his chest when he screamed out she immediately took her hand back and saw that it was covered in blood. "Oh good Jack what have they done to you?" After hearing no response she pulled back the blanket and saw the deep gash across his bare chest along with the bruising through out his upper half. Sam brought her hand to her mouth to stop herself from yelling out. When Daniel and Teal'c came in to the room.  
  
"Sam we have to go OH GOD JACK" Daniel yelled.  
  
Sam slowly took her hand to touch Jack. Jack slowly pulled away from her hand avoiding her touch afraid of what she might do he had his eye's closed tightly. Sam saw this and took her hand away.  
  
"Sam we have to take him come on let's go Teal'c help her"  
  
Teal'c stepped next to Jack and went to pick him up. When Jack yelled out. "Oh god no please no more" Tears were falling from his eyes in desperation.  
  
"Teal'c stop" Sam yelled  
  
"Major Carter we must get him back to Earth I see no other way then that of witch I am proceeding"  
  
"Just wait he's not ready, Just wait one second" Teal'c stood and waited for Sam to tell him to continue.  
  
"Jack, Jack come on were taking you with us back home are you ready?"  
  
"I wont do anything wrong just please no more pain no more pain please" Jack replied with his eyes shut shaking his head back and forth.  
  
"See you soon Jack, Do you remember see you soon?"  
  
"See you soon, see you soon" Jack stopped shaking his head and opened his eyes to a smiling Sam.  
  
"There that's better. Now are you ready?" Sam asked Jack  
  
Jack slowly got up and nodded but still didn't touch anyone. "Are we going back. down," Jack slowly asked.  
  
"Down where Jack?" Sam asked leading him outside and down the halls of the ship.  
  
"Hell" Jack started breathing heavily.  
  
" NO Jack never" Sam said looking at Jack who was wide eyed and very aware of everything that was going on around him.  
  
Jack suddenly turned to Sam "You lie we are, please no don't, what did I do wrong? I'm sorry I'll never do it again please" Jack was looking at Sam with a pleading look and fear in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack but I have to do this" Sam pulled out her Zat gun and shot Jack once and watched him fall to the floor. "Teal'c please carry him" Sam had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sam don't worry he'll be okay" Daniel said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know Daniel, I know"  
  
"Major Carter we must hurry for O'Neill is losing blood quickly"  
  
"Alright lets go and be thankful there are no Jaffa in our way"  
  
****** "Hurry up Sam" Jacob Carter was getting worried that the Goa'uld had taken his daughter when they weren't back on time. When the rings suddenly came to life. He saw Sam was crying a little. Jacob looked over at Daniel he was okay not hurt or anything and then there was Teal'c he was fine other then the body in his arms. 'Wait body who's body. OH MY GOD that's Jacks body' Jacob thought to himself.  
  
"Sam what happened?" Jacob asked Sam  
  
"Dad we found him," Sam said as Teal'c put Jacks body down.  
  
"Is he dead?" Jacob asked  
  
"No I .I had to Zat him" Sam said Sitting beside Jack and taking his hand in her own.  
  
"Why what's wrong with him, well other then that gash, someone get over here and check that out please" Jacob yelled  
  
"Be careful" Sam yelled at the young female To'kra who was seeing to Jack's wounds. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Sam said slowly stroking Jacks hand.  
  
"Sam are you okay?" asked a worried Daniel.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just we found him Daniel and he's alive. No one expected him to be alive but he is" A tear ran down Sam cheek  
  
"Sam" Came the tired and very quiet voice of Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Jack, Oh Jack" Sam leaned over Jack and cupped his cheek with her hand.  
  
"I knew you would come for me Sam, I never forgot you." Jack whispered. He then fell unconscious again.  
  
"Jack I'm so sorry I took so long please, please forgive me. Jack?" Sam sat holding Jacks hand silently crying to herself.  
  
"Um guy's I think we should leave Sam alone right now don't you?" Asked Daniel seeing his friend just sitting there watching Jacks every move.  
  
"Yes we should, I'm going to get this ship moving before. Ah the C4 it's going off in less then 1 minuet."  
  
"Let's GO then" Yelled Daniel.  
  
Jacob started the ship just as the Death Gliders were coming out. In less then 3 seconds the Mother ship blew and destroyed the Death Gliders. Their small ship was almost out of the blast range but got caught in the blast wave sending them into some extreme turbulence. Unfortunately, Jack's body being on the floor, slid across it and slammed into the wall sending a scream of pain out of Jack. Sam was terrified and ran to Jacks side. Upon seeing his eyes were tightly closed and that he was whispering to himself "no pain, no pain, no pain please, please" Sam started crying and got as close to him as she could.  
  
"Jack its Sam please talk to me"  
  
"Sam? I'm so scared Sam please don't let her hurt me" With his last words Jack opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Sam.  
  
Instead of Jacks eyes being full of hope and happiness, all she saw was fear mixed with sadness, "Never Jack, I will never let her touch you again. I'm so sorry Jack I tried to find you I really did, please don't be mad at me" Sam said clutching Jacks hand as if it was a life preserver.  
  
"I could never be mad at you Sam you got me through this" Jack replied  
  
"What do you mean? I was never there for you?"  
  
"Sam I always knew that you would find me it was just a matter of time. I mean sure I thought you would have gotten me before I was killed for a hundredth time and then brought back again by that stupid sarcophagus but that's not the point."  
  
"They killed you?" Sam asked suddenly feeling very guilty  
  
"Yeah. But Sam?"  
  
"What, are you hurting?"  
  
"Well yeah always am but that's not it"  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Who are those people over there?" Jack asked eyeing the To'kra and the rest of Sg-1  
  
"Jack those are our friends and my Dad. Don't you remember?" Sam asked Jack.  
  
"No I don't think I've ever seen them before in my life. I'm tired may I go to sleep Sam?" Jack asked a very astonished Sam.  
  
'Jack doesn't ask for anything there is defiantly something wrong with him' Sam thought. "Of course Jack, but lets get you to a room first okay."  
  
"Oh okay" Jack quickly got up ignoring his wounds but he was holding his breath as if to quell the pain.  
  
"Jack slow down your going to hurt yourself further" Sam yelled at Jack.  
  
"I'm sorry, I will never do it again" Jacks eyes were filled with fear. As if he was expecting her to hit him, and Sam knew it.  
  
"No, Jack I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you" Sam said moving to hug Jack. Jack returned the favour but not like he would usually hug her. This time it was very distant like he wasn't really hugging her at all.  
  
***** When they had finally gotten back to the SGC, Jacob Daniel and Teal'c came through the gate. "Hey George we have a gift for you" Jacob said to the general that had been waiting for there arrival back hoping the news was good.  
  
"Jacob were is Major Carter?" asked the General  
  
"She's getting your gift"  
  
"You know Jacob I think she might want to keep it for herself"  
  
"I think you may be right Daniel"  
  
Jut then Sam stepped through the gate. Half of her arm was still on the other side. Once Sam noticed this she pulled her arm through and out came Colonel O'Neill himself.  
  
"Whoa this place is big!" Jack said looking all around him taking in everything.  
  
"Jack you don't remember this place?" Sam asked still holding Jacks hand  
  
"No, should I Sam. I mean if I'm supposed to I will, I will remember if I have to" Jack said the fear still in his eyes and returning to his voice.  
  
"Jack no, if you don't remember then that's okay" Sam said looking at the general.  
  
"But how?" Was all the General could think of at that point in time.  
  
"General Hammond we would appreciate a shower time to relax if that is alright with you before the debriefing, also I suggest O'Neill be taken to Dr. Fraiser at once." Teal'c announced."  
  
"Agreed debriefing will beat 2200 understood?"  
  
"Yes sir" Replied Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. Jacob however just nodded.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Sam and Jack walked to the Infirmary to see Janet. All along the way other members of the SGC would stare at Jack and whisper as he and Sam walked by. "Don't mind them Jack there just a little shocked you see they all thought you were dead," Sam said feeling Jack move closer to her. As if trying to hide himself behind her.  
  
"What? Oh I don't mind it Sam. I'm used to it."  
  
"Come on Jack were almost there," Sam, said as they turned the last corridor leading to the infirmary.  
  
Sam and Jack made it to the infirmary to see Janet sitting at her desk sleeping. "She's had a long week." Sam said upon seeing Janet asleep. "Oh" Jack said while looking around the room.  
  
"Jack why don't you go and sit on that bed there, and I'll get Janet okay?" Sam asked letting go of Jack's hand.  
  
Jack looked down at his hand and then over to the bed and silently nodded.  
  
Sam quietly moved over to the sleeping Janet. "Janet." She whispered. Sam shook Janet a little and said a little louder "Janet." When Janet slowly blinked as she started waking all she saw was a very, very happy Sam. "Sam why are you so happy?" She said as she stretched out.  
  
"Janet your favourite patient is back"  
  
"What Daniel is hurt again? God Sam I asked you to watch him." Janet said with a pleading look on her face.  
  
"I did watch him but he's not here. I meant your other favourite patient."  
  
"Sam get to the point who is it" Janet said rubbing sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"It's Jack, Janet we found him!" Sam could no longer hold in her excitement.  
  
"WHAT!" Janet yelled.  
  
"Sam? Sam are you there? Sam where are you?" Janet heard a very distressed Jack call from the other room.  
  
"Oh my god Sam."  
  
"I'm coming Jack," Sam yelled out the door. " Well Janet are you coming? Oh wait one thing he doesn't remember anyone here so please be really gentle with him" Janet nodded and they both left her office to see Jack sitting on the bed looking like an innocent child waiting to get a booster shot from the doctor. Then Sam noticed it, his new white shirt had a nice big streak of blood across it showing where he was cut from the blade. "Oh my god Jack" She said looking at his chest.  
  
Jack looked down and saw it. When he smiled Sam knew something was up. "I'm fine Sam it's just a small flesh wound." Jack said shaking his head.  
  
Sam and Janet moved up to Jack looking at his shirt. " Jack put your arms up and take off the shirt we need to rewrap it." Sam said looking into Jacks deep brown eyes.  
  
The way that he simply took the top off, and lifted his arms. Anyone who didn't know he had a deep gash on his chest would think that he was fine. On the other hand when Sam and Janet had gotten the bandages off of Jack they could have died at what they saw. Across Jacks chest was a deep gash, he had lost a lot of weight his ribs were showing and where there was no blood there was bruising from what looked like a broken rib or two that hadn't quite healed yet. When they finally came back to reality they saw jack with his fingers entwined on his head while he was looking around the infirmary. "Sam look at him it's as if all of this isn't even hurting him." Janet said astonished while they were cleaning up his chest.  
  
"Janet I think that they tortured him so much that it really does but it happens so much that he's keeping it all in I mean look" Janet looked up at Jacks face as she was applying the disinfectant and saw a few silent tears fall across his face.  
  
When they finished rewrapping Jack Sam had to go to her lab so she left Jack with Janet after she had told Jack she would be back in a little while and that he should worry. At first Jack wouldn't let go of her hand but after a little persuading he let her go. Jack was still looking around the infirmary when Janet came to take a blood sample shortly after Sam had left. He smiled at her as she took his arm but when he saw what she was going to do he flipped out. Rolling backwards on the bed he landed on the other side and picked up a scalpel and stood in a defence position.  
  
"You lied" He yelled  
  
"Jack what's wrong? What did I lie about?"  
  
"Where's Sam? I want Sam here now" Jack yelled backing up away from her.  
  
At this point a few guards came into the room pointing their weapons at Jack. "Jack calm down I just heed a blood sample" Janet said in a gentile tone.  
  
"NO I want Sam here now"  
  
"Someone go get Sam" Janet yelled at the two MP's "Jack just come and sit here. They went to go get Sam she will be here in a minute okay just sit down."  
  
"No, No get away from me" Jack said while he was shaking and pointed the scalpel at Janet.  
  
"JONATHAN STOP THIS NOW" Janet yelled  
  
Jacks eyes went wide in fear as the scalpel fell to the floor. He turned and ran out the door. Before Janet or anybody could do anything he was gone. About a minute later Sam came running in "Janet what's wrong? Where's Jack" Sam said looking around for him.  
  
"Sam he ran"  
  
"What why?"  
  
"I was just going to take a blood sample and he flipped out, he grabbed a scalpel and started yelling that he wanted you here and that I lied to him."  
  
"Well why did he run"  
  
"I have no clue"  
  
"Call the general tell him the colonels missing and we need help in finding him but whoever helps has to know that he scared and very confused okay."  
  
"Of course" Sam turned and headed for the door. When she opened it she looked in both directions unaware of which way he had run. "He went that way Sam" Janet said pointing to the left. "Thanks Janet" Sam smiled and ran off.  
  
***** Almost three hours later the search for Jack had been called off due to the need to continue leading teams off world. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all continued to look for their CO. With no luck Daniel decided to head home for the night with the thought of 'Jack will come out when he's ready', Teal'c went to his room for the night and Sam was just walking around the SGC hoping that he would pop out to scare at some point, When she gave up hope of that ever happening she decided her lab was the best place for her.  
  
"Major Carter" An MP had knocked on Sam's lab door. In the process waking her up. It had been almost 7 hours since Jack had disappeared and she was beginning to worry.  
  
"What is it?" She asked the MP  
  
"We found him ma'am"  
  
"You found him!" Sam replied suddenly fully awake.  
  
"Yes he was in a supply closet wouldn't have seen him if I didn't drop the toilet paper. Could hardly see him."  
  
"That's great I'm sure but I have to go now." Sam said running out of her lab.  
  
By the time she had gotten there she saw General Hammond and Janet outside the door. "Sam!" Janet called "Hey Janet is he in there?"  
  
"Yes but he's not talking to anyone and he wont stop shaking. Sam I'm getting worried about him." Worry was clearly evident in her voice as she spoke to Sam.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get him" Sam placed a hand on Janet's shoulder and walked into the room.  
  
When she got in she saw him. His back was straight against the wall and his knee's were tucked against him hiding his face. Shaking seemed to be what he did best right now. Sam walked over to him and kneeled down so she was eye level with him. "Jack it's Sam" She placed her hand over his shoulder. When she didn't get a response other then his shaking she was a little taken aback.  
  
"Jack come on talk to me" she pleaded  
  
Sam turned to look at Janet with a worried face when she heard him say something. His clothes muffled his voice but she heard enough to know what he needed to hear to know he was safe. Smiling she turned back around and looked at Jack.  
  
"See you soon" She whispered into his ear.  
  
Slowly he lifted his head and looked Sam in the eyes. He had been crying. "Come here Jack" Sam said pulling him closer to her.  
  
"She's coming for me Sam. Sh.She's mad at me for leaving" Jack's voice sounded strained.  
  
"No she's not Jack you don't have to worry" Sam tightened her grip on Jack.  
  
"I know she is Sam"  
  
"How Jack? How do you know?"  
  
Jack lifted his head from her chest to look her in the eyes. "She called my name"  
  
"What? When?  
  
"I was in the infirmary when she called, she wants me back Sam, You wont let her will you" Jack asked looking up at Sam like a small child that scrapped his knee.  
  
"I would never Jack." She held him tight never wanting to let him go. "Come on we have to go back to the infirmary." Sam stood taking Jack's hand in her own.  
  
"Don't leave me please"  
  
"Never, will I leave you again Jack" Jack smiled at Sam and embraced her.  
  
Sam and Jack turned to leave the supply room and head to the infirmary but stopped when they saw a smiling General.  
  
  
  
((A/N okay I have to stop there it's getting to long anyway tell me what you think should I go on or no and no flames please. Oh and if you have any suggestions please tell me)) 


End file.
